You Saved Me
by flicka7778
Summary: As the story of Becky and Cody unfolds, secrets get revealed and a love battle rages. Becky will go through trials. Who will she end up with? Cody or Randy? Who knows, someone might get hurt really badly or not. The only way to find out is to read on.
1. Together at last

**First of all I do not own Becky. She owns herself. Next, I do not own Cody, Santino, Carlito, Matt,Randy, Beth, or Natalya. The WWE owns them. This story has just begun to unfold.**

_**You Saved Me**_

The day started as a normal day in the WWE. Becky finished her match and she was heading back to her locker room. While she was heading back, she ran into this strong, muscular, dark-dark guy.His name is Cody Rhodes.

She said, "Hi Cody, how are you?"

He smiled at her and said, "I am fine thank you. How about you? "

She told him "I am doing fine thank you. So who are you facing tonight? "

He answered her "Well, Hardcore Holly and I are facing Carlito and Santino. We have to shut there mouths up for once."

She told him, "Yeah, I see that."

When they were talking Randy walked past them and she quickly noticed his nice built muscles and his cute face and charming smile.

Cody noticed her staring at him and said "Becky, you should not think about him. He is not your type. He is mean and ruthless. Trust me; you don't want a guy like him."

She responded, "Don't worry I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed. I believe he is a nice and kind person inside. I believe I can change him."

Cody then said "Go ahead, you can't say that I didn't warn you."

She left Cody and started to go to her locker room once again. Suddenly, she found herself face to face with this nice-looking, kind, gentle, and long-haired guy. His name is Matt Hardy. They started talking and Randy came up as the main subject they talked about.

Matt said, "Why do you want to go with him?!"

She told him "It is because he seems so nice and sweet. His smile is so charming. The way he walks is so cool."

Matt then said "You don't need to waste your time with that jerk. He will only hurt you. He has no remorse for anyone."

She quickly told him off and said "You sound just like Cody. I will tell you what I told him. I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry."

Matt said "I hope that you are right. Just do me one favor OK?"

Becky said "OK, what is the favor?"

Matt told her "Just be careful."

She told him "I promise. Just don't worry so much about me."

They told each other bye and left.

Continuing still to her locker room, she ran into Randy.

He told her "Hi, how are you? You look cute tonight."

She blushed as she answered, "I am fine and thank you. You look nice as well. How are you?"

Randy answered saying, "It could be better. People keep on spreading some junk about me. Do you believe what they say about me being mean?"

She quickly told him "No, I don't believe it for one second."

"At least someone cares" said Randy.

"By the way, Becky, would you go out with me?" Randy asked.

She couldn't believe it, Randy asked her out! Wow!

She answered "Yes of course!"

He smiled that little charming smile of his and took her hand and walked her to her locker room. They parted their ways and then he gently kissed her on her ruby red lips.

The next week, however, wasn't so good. Word got out that Randy and Becky are dating. There are two other Divas who despised and hated Becky because of her involvement with Randy.

One is really tough-looking and has blond-hair and also resembled a guy. Her name is Beth Phoenix. Tho other diva is the daughter of a famous wrestler named Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. She has dirty blond hair. Plus, she looks more feminine than Beth does. Her name is Natalya.

Beth and Natalya got together and planned their attack on Becky. Little did Becky expect, they were planning on ending her career that very same night. They wanted Randy so much that they will do "anything" to make that happen.

After her match, as Becky started to go out of the ring, Beth and Natalya showed up. They began to hit her and team up against her.

While they were beating on her, Beth said "You better give up on Randy or else."

Becky said "Or else what?"

Then Natalya said "Or we shall end your silly little career."

Becky said "No, I will not give up on Randy. You have messed with the wrong girl."

Beth and Natalya said "Oh, we're so scared."

They said it in a sarcastic tone of course. While they were beating on Becky, little did they know Flicka, a new diva with long brown hair and was muscular but not too much, was running down to the ring to help Becky.

Flicka said "Two against one is not fair. So, I will step in. You two have no right to beat up on Becky!"

Flicka took out Beth first with a fierce kick to the jaw. She then, grabbed Natalya and basically tossed her out of the ring.

Flicka then said, taking what Natalya says and using it against her, "You mess with the best, you go down like the rest."

Becky and Flicka laughed and then went out together. They became close friends. They found out that they were very similar to each other indeed. When they said their goodbyes, they would hug and do a handshake.

Flicka told her, "Whenever you need me, I will be there."

Becky said "OK."

Over the next couple weeks, Becky noticed something funny about Randy. He would snap at her about anything. Plus, he would yell and scream at her for nothing. Later on, he hit her with his fist.

She didn't know why. Later on, however, she found out. He was cheating on her with Beth and Natalya. She got that temper that Lita once had.

She walked up to Randy and screamed "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! HOW COULD YOU?!"

She smacked him soo hard that his jaw went numb. She walked away and ran crying to Cody. After Cody heard what he had down to her, he made a match with him that very night. Cody couldn't hold back his emotions, he had to hurt Randy now.

How could he ever do this to Becky. Becky didn't know that all this time Cody secretly loved her. He could not stand to see her shed a tear or get hurt.

Cody made sure that the match was a no disqualification match. Which means he cannot be disqualified if he hits Randy with a chair or even a sledge hammer.

During the match, Randy thought he could cheat his way out, but Cody was a step ahead of him. Cody had a score to settle with him as well. He remembered what he did to his precious father Dusty Rhodes.

But his hatred now has grown even more because of his feelings for Becky. Randy is going to pay big time for hurting Becky. Cody hit Randy several times with a chair and using a ladder against him.

Cody took all his anger out on Randy. He even took the stairs and smashed Randy's right leg with them. At the end of the match, Cody won and got his revenge.

Cody told him "If you ever mess with Becky or my father ever again, then I will hunt you down and give you more of a beating than what you got tonight."

Cody then went back to Becky.

He held her tight and said "Don't worry everything is going to be OK. I will be here for you. Becky, I also have something to tell you. You might not feel up for it, but here it goes. I love you. I always have ever since your first debut on Raw. You might think I'm crazy but I love you."

Becky waited for a while before she said anything.

She then said "I realize now that you were the one that tried to save me from making a HUGE mistake. You were the one that I truly truly love. Cody, can you forgive me for not taking your advice from the start? I should have listened. Cody, I actually did love you all this time. It took me a while to figure it out."

Cody then said, "There is nothing to forgive. We all make mistakes. I promise you that I will always stand by you."

Becky said "You promise?"in a crying tone.

Cody said "I do."

Then he took her and kissed her romantically for a long while.


	2. Randy's fears come to life

**I do not own Melina,Mr. Kennedy, Adam Copeland, or Mr. McMahon. **

It has been one month since Becky and Cody started going out. It was going great as well. She is not afraid of Randy or of anything anymore. Cody gave her the confidence to fight and to dream again. He had helped her through so much and it all seemed to be working out.

Randy approached her the next day and tried to beg her to go out with him. Cody walked up and he had some items in his hand. He had two pairs of pants and some pickles. Since he knew Randy feared pants and pickles, he brought in case this would happen. Randy's fears came to life. Cody wanted to get Randy away from Becky so he told Becky to help him chase Randy with the pants.

Becky and Cody started chasing Randy around with the pants and pickles. Cody then asked Becky if she wanted to torture him.

Becky said "Of course."

Cody held him down so that Becky could take the pants and beat him with them. It was a funny sight to see. A grown man screaming in fear is a seldom occasion. But, you have to feel sorry for Randy. The reason they did what they did is to keep Randy away from Becky.

Becky said to Cody, "This is fun! Thank you for bringing these items. They come in handy."

Cody said "It was no problem. I wanted to see his reaction anyway. I mean it was pretty entertaining."

Later on that night, Becky introduced him to her friends. In which they already heard of him, but never actually talked to him or got to know him. One of her friends is of course Flicka. One of her male friends is tall, dirty-blond, wears a trench coat, and he is sweat as honey. His name is Adam Copeland. Her other male friend has short blond hair, and he is 6 foot 2 inches tall. He is cool and is from Green Bay. His name is Mr. Kennedy. Her other female friend has long black hair. She is a tough cookie to handle. She used to hang with Beth, but now hangs out with Becky. Her name is Melina.

At first, it took them a while to warm up to Cody. They had to get used to him and Becky together. They all care for Becky and wanted to question his motives with her. They were acting like her parents, but Becky knew that they were only trying to protect her.

Becky says to them, "Don't worry. This time it is different. He is not like Randy at all. He is exactly the opposite."

Flicka says "How do you know that? You two just got together a month ago? I hope that you are right. I see that you are quite the happy girl with Cody. Man, I am jealous. You get the boyfriends and I don't."

Becky says to Flicka, "Don't worry someone will come along for you. I think you should ask John Cena out. He always seems to be staring at you all the time."

"Hey, don't make me blush. He couldn't possibly like me. By the way I prefer him to ask me out first" said Flicka.

Well that was over, the tough part for Cody and Becky. The only one that stayed and chats was Flicka. Everyone else went back to there locker rooms after they congratulated them.

Little did they know, Randy Orton ran and cried to Mr. McMahon about what had happened earlier that day. Mr. McMahon then made a Hardcore match later on that same night. It will be Randy Orton versus Cody Rhodes.

When Mr. McMahon came walking past Cody, he told Cody about the match. Becky was worried about Cody.

"What if you get hurt?" she asked.

Cody said "Don't worry about me I will be fine. He is asking for another butt whooping. I will give him one that he will never forget."

Becky said "I hope you kick his butt tonight!"

Cody said "I will for you. Just come with me down to the ring when it is time OK? I need your support tonight."

She told him "Yes of course. I would be a bad girlfriend if I didn't."

So, Cody and Becky went back to his locker room to get ready for the match.


	3. Why is love so hard?

Time seemed to go by slow as the time to walk down to the match draws near at hand

Time seemed to go by slow as the time to walk down to the match draws near at hand. Cody was nervous, he never been in this type of match before. He didn't know what to do.

Becky filled him in on what to do and gave him some weapons to begin with. She quickly explained he could use any foreign object that is normally not permitted. Then, he got a brilliant idea. He decided to include pants and pickles to the list of weapons he will use. Not that he needed weapons, but he figured it will entertain others.

Becky said with a kind and sincere voice "I hope that you can come through this match as the victor. Cody, I love you and I hope that you won't get hurt too much."

Cody said "I promise you that I will do my best and win for you and my dad."

"Ok. I will hold you to that promise. Just make sure you stay in one piece okay?" Becky said with tears starting to fall.

"Hey, don't worry. I will promise you after this match, I will take you out to eat and have some fun. OK?" Cody said hugging her.

"Ok." She replied.

Now it was time and they started to walk down to the ring while Cody's song was blasting out loud. Becky was scared enough for the two of them. She didn't know how this match will turn out.

Randy was waiting in the ring. He had weapons as well. He had a steel chair, tacks, a barbed wire piece of wood, and a trash can. Cody weapons include: a pair of pants, pickles, a trash can lid, Lucy (a sledge hammer that he borrowed from Triple H for this match), and a baseball bat.

He seemed to be prepared for this match. At first Cody had complete control over Randy. He used the pants and pickles to scare him and torture him. But after a while Randy started to release his anger in a most profound way.

He took his barbed wire piece of wood and hit Cody several times with it. You ought to have seen it. Cody was already bleeding. This match started off fake, but it ended up being an all out brawl.

Becky was screaming. She couldn't stand seeing Cody in this shape. Cody tried to get back in the match, but Randy all ready was a head of him. Randy then took the trash can and smashed it into Cody's skull. Randy covered him and he only got two ½ counts. Cody is putting his heart and soul in defending Becky.

Soon, the referees had to come and stop the match because Cody's health depended on it.

Becky was screaming and hurrying to Cody's side. She screamed at Cody and then at Randy.

"How could you?!" she wept as she yelled at Randy more and more.

You ought to see her when she has her temper tantrum, you would feel sorrow for the person she was yelling at. She started to hit him as well, but it had no impact on Randy at all.

As the ambulance took Cody to the hospital, Dusty, Cody's dad, came up behind the scene with Becky and Randy. He saw something that he wished he should not have seen. He saw Randy kissing Becky.

He quickly ran off and did not get the full details. She pushed Randy off and ran off by herself. Right now she didn't know what she was feeling. Randy suddenly kissed her and some feelings began to reappear.

Little did she know, Dusty went to the hospital and told Cody what he thought had happened. Dusty thought Becky cheated on Cody, when in fact she didn't. Cody cried and cried. He gave his all for her and when his dad told him this, he thought he would die.

"Why would she do this to me? I thought she loved me. I gave my all for her. I just don't understand what happened. Are you sure she kissed him?"

His father said "Yes I saw them with their lips locked together. It made me sick. You can do better. You know what I would do, I would ignore her."

And that is what he did. He pretended to be asleep when she came to visit him. She didn't understand it. Every time she comes up and visits him he is asleep. She wonders if something is wrong and worries about him.


	4. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, she belongs to ExtremeHardyAngel. I also do not own Jeff, he belongs to the WWE, but might as well belong to ExtremeHardyAngel too.**

The day that Cody got out of the hospital, he ran into this model-like diva. She had long blonde hair and resembled a Barbie doll. Her name is Kelly Kelly.

He couldn't help to notice her. She had short shorts up to her butt. She looked like a tramp. Well, anyway he began to flirt with her because he knew Becky hated her.

They began talking about what happened with Becky.

Cody said "I can't believe I trusted her. She had me fooled. I loved her and she did me that way. Dad told me to ignore her and I did. But it feels awful. What am I supposed to do or say?"

Kelly Kelly replied "Just forget about her. She is not your type anyway. She is a tom boy and maybe a hoar. She is quite a mean witch. You can't count on her and it is for the best if you break-up with her. Or even better you should cheat on her!"

"Who shall I cheat on her with?" Cody asked.

"Me of course, who else?" asked Kelly Kelly.

"I don't know. I don't feel right about cheating on her."

"Come on, she won't know a thing about it."

"O-o-k, well, what should we do?"

"Go to a drive-in. That's a great place to make-out!" said Kelly Kelly.

"Ok. What time should I pick you up?"

"How about we go now, since we don't have any other matches tonight?" said Kelly Kelly in a flirtatious way.

They left and went to the drive in movie place near their hotels.

**Meanwhile ………………**

Becky stood at Cody's dressing room door and waited on him. It must have been an hour that she waited. So, she decided to walk to the hotel. It has been a while since she saw Cody.

**Becky's POV**

I don't understand. Why is Cody avoiding me? It has been almost a month and still he hasn't spoken to me or even come to see me. What is going on? Is he cheating on me? No, he wouldn't do anything like that to hurt me. Cody is a sweet and loyal guy.

As I walked on, I saw a car that looked very much familiar. I looked closer and it was Cody! He was kissing that hoar/slut Kelly Kelly! I got a full view of it! As tears began to fall down my face, I ran to the hotel.

I opened the door to Randy's room and stood there for a minute or two. Randy doesn't say anything and walks over to me and puts his loving arms around me. I fell into those strong arms of his.

I stayed the night with him. We shared a night's passion that night. We woke up and quickly got dressed and left to go to another Raw show. The pantsless wonder held me ever so tightly.

As we arrived at the building, we parted our ways. Almost as if time was against me, I ran into Cody.

Cody starts out by yelling "HOW COULD YOU BECKY?!"

Then I said "Do what? I should be asking you that same question."

Cody then told me about what his dad saw and what he felt.

I told him "Cody, I did not cheat on you that night. He kissed me and I pushed him away from me. You are the one that cheated on me! Especially with that skank! How could you?"

Cody tries to apologize, but I stopped him.

At the same time Randy walks up to me.

I said "Don't worry Cody, we are through and plus I already have someone else!"

I kissed Randy right in front of him and walked away holding his hand.

**Cody's POV**

Why did I cheat on her? I should not have listened to Kelly Kelly or to my dad. I don't know what to do now. Maybe someone can help me. Becky, I am truly sorry. If only you would listen to me. I know I deserve to be treated like this. I guess you are better off without me. I am not any better than the pantsless wonder I guess.

**Meanwhile………….**

Two people came up to him. It was a girl and a guy that had the same multi-colored hair and almost the same clothing style. The girl's name is Angel, and the guy's name is Jeff. They were the couple that stayed together the most throughout this entire year. They noticed Cody was sad and emotionally hurt.

They walked toward him. As they were walking, Cody saw them and greeted them.


	5. Starting Over

**Again, I do not own Vince McMahon. I only own the idea and Flicka.  
**

* * *

Angel asked Cody "Cody, are you OK? You seem a little depressed."

Cody replied "No, Becky broke up with me. I thought she cheated on me first, but she didn't and then I cheated on her. She saw me and Miss Barbie Doll and ran to Randy. I should not have cheated on her. I let that seductress Kelly Kelly talk me into cheating on her. What should I do now? I love Becky, you know I do. I want to win her back, or maybe it is better for Becky to stay away from me."

Jeff then said "Cody, don't be a downer. If you want her, fight for her. She will get hurt again and this time it will hurt her more. You need to let her cool down as well."

At the same time, Flicka came up and said "Hi, how is everyone? Cody, I am really sorry about what happened. But you shouldn't have listened to that whore. Becky loves you, but now she is hurting now more than ever. I'm afraid Randy might just break Becky even more."

Cody said "I know. I am truly sorry and I do blame myself. I will do anything to get her back. I love her and I don't need to sleep with her to know that. Plus, the pantsless wonder is nothing more than a butt hole anyway. If he hurts her, I swear, I'll make him pay!"

Trying to get off the subject, Flicka took out a pack of skittles from her purse. She asked "Who should I give these skittles to?"

Angel said "Me of course, I am one of your best friends!"

"Don't give them to her, give them to me. I am your friend too!" said Jeff.

They started to argue, and as they were arguing, Cody was laughing. It was a funny scene though. They weren't really fighting. They were goofing off as usual.

In the same process, Flicka ran around Cody and tempted the two skittle fanatics to run after her. They did and finally Flicka took out another pack of skittle from her purse and gave one to Angel and another to Jeff.

For a second, Cody felt better. Flicka took some weight off of him. For once, he smiled and started to kid them about how crazy they were.

**Mean while …………………**

Becky held on to Randy as if it would be her last day on earth. But, Randy turned heel all of a sudden. He would have anger issues and yells at her for nothing. He even called her all kinds of names. One day, however, Becky found out he was cheating on her again. This time it was Kelly Kelly. That whore was trying to break Becky from the start!

Becky stayed by herself. Angel and Flicka came and knocked on her locker room door. They knew about what had happened, so they came by to check on her and to try to cheer her up.

After Becky let them in, Flicka said "Becky, you have to get out and beat up his stupid pantsless self! Make a tag-team match against Randy and Kelly Kelly. I would make it a no-disqualification match."

Angel said "Yeah Becky, you should teach those two who cannot keep their hands off of others a lesson in humility."

Becky chuckled a little bit, smiling for the first time in over a month. They knew how to cheer her up and make her want to fight. They pumped her up and what they said next, she didn't quite like it too much.

Angel said "I think your partner should be Cody. He would beat-up Randy's sorry pantsless wonder self. Plus, he still cares about you and he is sorry for what he had done. I think you should give him another chance."

Flicka said "I agree with Angel. He told us that if Randy ever hurt you, he will make him pay big time. I believe he is sincere. I believe that Kelly Kelly should be in a Loser gets fired match-up with me. I will show her not to mess with my best friend."

Becky said "If he really still cares for me, then why hasn't he proven it? He surely has heard about what happened because you two can't keep your mouths shut about **CERTAIN** stuff."

Angel and Flicka said "He has tried to talk to you, but you keep on ignoring him."

Flicka said "Tonight he can prove it. Please go to Vince and make the match. I believe you deserve to have your revenge against those two. Plus, Cody will smash Randy's head in probably."

Becky said "OK. It sounds like an interesting concept. I believe this might work out. I can't wait to get my hands on that **SLUT** they call Barbie. Maybe Cody can beat up on the Ken too."

She managed to laugh and then says "I am glad you two came in and talked to me. I am feeling tons better knowing that I can beat the living hell out of Barbie and her Ken."

All three left and went to go see Vince McMahon. They went into his office and asked him about the match.

Vince stated "It sounds interesting. Sure, why not. Our ratings need to improve anyway. Other than me giving away 1 million dollars, the fans would love an inter-gender no-disqualification match. You got the match!"


	6. Starting over part 2

**Cody's POV**

I heard about Becky and what happened. I can't believe that stupid pantsless wonder would do such a thing! I wish I can get my hands on him. I will beat him to a pulp.

As I walked into Vince's office to demand a match; Flicka, Angel, and Becky came out of there.

"Hi" I managed to say.

Becky said "Hi, um…. How have you been?"

I said "I could have been better. How have you been?" That was a stupid question to ask.

Becky said "I could have been better as well. Let me inform you that tonight we have a no-disqualification inter-gender match against Barbie and the pantsless wonder."

I said "Cool, um I mean….. is that alright with you?"

Becky said "Yes, I hope you beat that pantless two-faced Randy. And I will beat that Barbie doll until she can't even stand up!"

Flicka then said "I told Becky that I should been in a loser gets fired match with Barbie-doll wanna be."

Angel said "Flicka, don't underestimate your opponent. You might be the one to get fired."

Flicka said "Hey, thanks for the confidence Angel" sarcastically. She laughed along with the rest of us.

It seems like Becky and I can start over again and become friends again. Even though I want so much more, but it is a good way to start things off.

I said "So I guess we have to get ready for that match. What weapons do you want me to bring with me to the ring?"

Becky answered saying "Pants, pickles, and a sledge hammer. The rest is already at the ring."

**Becky's POV**

I can't believe we walked into Cody. He is looking good. I hope that we can be friends again. But, I still want to be more than friends. But at least we are talking and I am satisfied with that.

He walked with me, Flicka, and Angel to the ring. Our match is next, so we went ahead. But before we went to the ring, he stopped by his locker room and got pants, pickles, and he borrowed "Lucy" from Triple H.

I asked him "Do you have my back tonight?"

He just smiled that loving smile that I can't resist and said "Of course. Don't worry; Randy will need a nurse after this beating that I am going to give him."

He reassured me. I was nervous. I can not wait until I break Barbie's arm from limb to limb.

As we walked out on Cody's entrance them, Cody held my hand. It felt so nice to hold his hand once again.

After we got into the ring, Randy's new gay entrance music came on. I wanted to sing out loud:

_**Hey,**_

**_nothing you can say_**

**Randy's new entrance theme is gay.**

It sounded odd, Randy's entrance theme of course. Coming with him to the ring was that **SLUT** Barbie. It made me think of the retarded song Barbie Girl from Aqua. I love that it makes fun of Barbie wanna bees.

She knows quite well that she is going to be ripped to shreds if she enters against me. Well, at least I have Flicka and Angel cheering me on and a little back-up never hurt anyone, except for that conniving skank.

**Meanwhile...**

As the match was about to begin, Becky and Cody decided who is up first. Becky gladly volunteered. She started off punching Kelly and as the match went on, she hit Kelly with a steel chair to the back. Becky knows if she hurts Kelly's back enough, she can get her to retire like Torrie Wilson had to.

Sadly, Kelly got away and tagged Randy in. Becky had a steel chair, so she took a shot at him. She managed to hit him in the head. Next, she tagged in Cody. He took Randy and knocked the living hell out of him. Cody then did his Snap DDT. But he still wasn't done yet. Randy tried to fight back, and for a while he was in control. Cody, then took the pants and used them against him.

Next, Cody got a ladder and hit Randy with it, and while the guys were fighting, Flicka and Angel went over to Kelly's side and yelled at her to distract her. Becky, then, left her corner and went after Kelly Kelly. She is about to finish what she started. She took a steel chair and continued to nail it into the back of Kelly Kelly.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Cody took the pickles in the jar and crashed the it on Randy's head. The referee was so confused trying to look at both of the fights at one time. But the main one was inside the ring. Cody took "Lucy", the sledge hammer, and nailed Randy in the head.

Randy tried to use the RKO but his attempt failed. Randy hit and tried to take control of the match, but suddenly slipped on marbles that were put inside of the ring by Flicka. When Randy finally had his balance, he took Cody and hit his head with a steel chair. He tortured Cody, like Cody did him.

Flicka and Angel tried to think of something in order to help Cody. Meanwhile, outside of the ring, Becky was finishing with Kelly Kelly. Kelly's back hurt her so much that she couldn't even move. Becky was satisfied with that, so she went back to her corner and looked at the guys fighting.

She yelled at Cody " Come on! Beat his sorry pantsless butt!"

That gave Flicka and Angel an idea to help Cody. They both decided that one of them was going to pull Randy's trunks down. They did rock, paper, scissors in order to decide who it was. Flicka lost and so she had to do it. Someone had to distract Randy, so Angel did that while Flicka snuck up behind him and pulled them down!

Randy didn't know what hit him, until he felt a little draft. He quickly pulled them up. However, this gave Cody enough time to turn the match back around.


	7. Moving Forward?

**I do not own Ted, the WWE does.**

* * *

Cody played possum long enough to see Randy fly to the outside of the ring. Randy tried to grab the rope, but couldn't do it. It was kind of funny, but it wasn't for Randy.

Cody put Randy back into the match and right before he pinned him, a hansom guy came out and was heading to the ring. He is the Million Dollar Man's son. His name is Ted DiBiase Jr.

He had a microphone with him. Before he said something, Cody quickly pinned Randy for the 1-2-3 and won the match for them.

As Little Ted entered the ring, Becky looked at him and suddenly felt a connection.

Little Ted said "Cody, who is that pretty woman in the match with you? She is like a flower in full bloom."

Becky blushed as Cody spoke "Her name is Becky. Why are you out here?"

Little Ted answered "I am only out here to congratulate you and Becky for beating the hell out of these two losers."

Becky couldn't help but notice Little Ted. He acted like a real man, spoke like a real man, and even looked like a real man.

Little Ted told Cody, "Don't worry, I am not here to steal your girl away."

Becky and Cody turned different shades of red after he said that.

Becky took a microphone and said "I am not his girl anymore, we broke up, and now we are just friends."

Cody then said "Yes, that is all we are."

" Oh, so it won't bother you Cody if I asked this pretty lady to go on a date with me then."

"Hold, on a sec, I didn't say that it wouldn't bother me!"

"Come on Cody, I won't hurt her. Why would I? She is an attractive woman and by what I witnessed I wouldn't want you as an enemy anyways. Look, I am not like Randy, OK? I promise you that."

Becky then spoke up "Hey! I am right here you know. How about asking me instead of Cody OK?!"

Little Ted laughed and said "Sure OK. Becky, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Becky took a while to answer she wanted to keep him in suspense. But she also wanted more time to think. What should she do?

**Becky's POV**

Oh my, is he for real? Little Ted is so gorgeous, how can I say no? I need more time though. I guess I can ask him. Wow, the way he walks is so manly. I don't know what to feel.

First Randy, then Cody, then Randy, and then Cody, I am so confused at this point. I need more time to heal, but what if he doesn't ask me again.

Little Ted spoke up saying "If you need more time to think about it. I understand. You just got out of all these bad relationships and all. I know what it is like going through what you have gone through. The exact same thing happened to me really."

He seemed so nice, kind, and sincere. But how can I be sure? Cody was the same way at first. When I looked at Cody, it seemed that he was starting to get protective of me.

I then said, "Thank you Ted, and yes I do need more time to think about it. Cody don't worry, you look like you are going kill someone over there."

He just blushed, he seemed to be embarrassed.

He said, "I...don't...think...you should go on a date with him. I think you should wait for a while. I mean wait for a month or two before deciding anything. You might change your mind."

I understood where he was coming from. He is trying to look after me, but this is something that I must decide by myself. Maybe Flicka and Angel can help me decide.

I don't know what to do. Should I move forward or not?

"Can you give me more time to think about it?" I asked.

"Yeah take as much time as you want. I am not in a rush. I will wait for you." He said with a heart-melting grin.

"Thank you" I said while all of us were making our way back to our locker rooms.

**Cody's POV**

Oh, man. I can't believe he just did that? He should have more respect than just ask her like that in the condition her heart is in.

You can call me a hypocrite, but I don't care. I won't let no one hurt Becky. She is special and dear to me. I do hope that Becky thinks hard upon this thing. I hope that she chooses the right road.

As I walked to my locker room, I noticed Becky, Flicka, and Angel talking.

"Should I? Or shouldn't I? That is the question." Becky said, kind of making fun of a Shakespear line.

"I believe it is a decision you have to make by yourself. Angel and I can't make this one for you." Flicka said while trying to look for a certain chain gang soldier.

Angel said, "She is right. Only you can decide this one. I would only tell you to listen to your heart."

"My heart is confused now." Becky said.

I managed to hear pretty much what they were saying, until this big old gorilla looking guy came up to me. His arms was **HUGE**. His name is John Cena.

"Hi, man what's up? Spying are we? Do you see that girl next to Becky with the pretty long hair and the nice smile? What's her name?" He asked.

"Hi, John, it's nice to see you too. No I am not spying. I just happened to overhear what they were saying. Oh, yes, well that's Flicka. Do you have a crush on her? I'll ask her to come over here if you want." I said watching his face turn every shades of red.

"No, of course not" he said very nervously.

"Why not?" I asked.

He said "I...just don't that's why!"

I believe Flicka deserves to have someone better than him, but if he likes her and from what I've heard, she likes him as well, you just can't help it.

I went over to Flicka and asked her to come with me. All of the girls looked shocked, but I quickly pulled Becky and Angel away so I could explain it to them. They giggled and said that they would help me to get John and Flicka together.

I took Flicka over to see John. You aught to have seen him, he was trying to run away like a scared little puppy.

She said "Hi John. um...how are you?"

John couldn't hardly get anything out, he just barely managed to say "I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine too. Cody how are things with you and Becky, are you two cool now?" She asked me.

"Yes, we are. Becky has to think about that decision though." I said.

"Must be tough for her. I mean to move on. I kind of know how that is." John said.

"Well, Becky I know will be fine. She is tough. But how are you holding up Cody? and you as well John? I hope that you two will find that special someone one day." Flicka said.

"Yeah I sure hope so. Thanks Flicka. John may have already found himself a sweetheart." I joked.

"Sorry, but I got to go and take Becky, Angel, and Jeff somewhere tonight. Flicka would you mind letting John take you home?" I asked, making up some random excuse.

"Sure. I would not mind." She said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Man! Well...Flicka thank you for saying that, but it is no use, who would ever love a beast?" He asked.


	8. Getting them together

This chapter may be about Flicka and John getting together, but it plays a role in the whole story. This gives Becky and Cody a chance to relax a bit anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Flicka's POV**

Why did Cody leave me with him? He knows that I like him. Wait till I get my hands on that……boy!

"John, why do you down yourself like that? I know you are not a beast." I told John.

He said "You are too kind. I don't know why I do this. I just feel like I can't get anybody."

Man, he needs some cheering up. I don't really know what to say.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home. You should have told Cody off by dumping me on you like this." I said.

"No, it isn't a problem. I am glad to take you home. Cody must have a lot on his mind though." He told me about how Cody was so sad after him and Becky broke up.

"Becky has a tough choice to make, but I think she needs to get to know Ted better before deciding anything." He said.

"I believe she is by the way we were talking. She is making sure she is more careful, but I don't really know. She was completely taken away by Randy the last time. Becky is getting through these break-ups like a real pro. I hope she does not get hurt again." I said.

John gave me a hug and said "She is going to be OK and so is Cody. Ted seems like he means what he says though. Well, anyways I heard someone say that I look like an Ape. Is that true?"

I was hesitant to answer. I was the one who called him an Ape earlier this year. I hated him at first, but I slowly warmed up to him.

"Yeah, well about that, you see I didn't know you earlier and you do kind of resemble a monkey, but a cute adorable monkey, well I don't know." I babbled like a crazy person.

"It is alright Flicka. You can tell me the truth, adorable? Did you just say that I was adorable?"

Uh-Oh I screwed up. What if he finds out I like him? What would Becky do? What would Angel do?

"I … guess I did. What's wrong with me giving you a simple complement?" I covered up.

But he leaned in and as we were walking, he almost kissed me, I think. But he didn't. He tripped and fell. It was kind of funny actually.

I laughed right after I asked him if he was alright.

"Yes I am fine. I guess I better watch where I am going." He laughed with me.

**John's POV**

I can't believe I tripped! It was right in front of her too! Man, I need to pay more attention on where I am going.

I laughed with her. She looks so cute. At the beginning of this year I made her life a living hell. I thought I hated her, but now I like her. She started those rumors about me though.

But what's past is past and there is no need to remember it anymore. As we were getting in my car, I bluntly asked her to go with me to the party that night.

"Sure, it sounds fun, maybe we will bump into Cody, Jeff, Becky, and Angel there, hopefully." She smiled as she said it.

I wanted to say yes it will be fun because you are going to be there, but I am a coward. I don't know exactly what to say. But, I have to be a man some time right?

I told her quickly "Flicka, I like you."

There was a moment of silence and then she said as if she didn't understand "Thank you, I like you too."

Man, I need to tell her that I like her more than just friends.

Then I tried to tell her "Flicka, I mean I like you more than just friends."

Silence again, man, I hope that she don't find me weird or disgusting or revolting.

To my surprise, she said, "John, I really like you the same way as well. You might think me strange because I hated you at the beginning and I always thought that you hated me."

"I did at first, but when I got to know you, I started to fall for you." I said.

When we got to the party, I leaned over and kissed her lips. I can't believe I just did that. But she let me and for a while we kissed away.

When we finally got out of the car, we actually ran into Cody, Becky, Jeff, and Angel.

They asked us question after question. It sounded like they set this whole thing up. If they did, they are clever.

I told them "Flicka and I are together now. I have a question did ya'll set this up?"

Becky and Cody answered "Yes we did."

Becky said "You better not hurt Flicka in any way, shape, or form or you will answer to me and my gang here. Got it?"

She scares me in every way shape and form anyway. I quickly responded with "I got it, don't worry I will try not to hurt her."

"I hope you two don't go around acting like monkeys" Angel joked.

"Who's calling who a monkey? You two have more monkey attributes than me or Cena" Flicka joked back.


	9. At the Club

**Here is the 9th chapter. I hope you like it. A fight will take place and everything goes chaotic for a while.  
**

* * *

As the party continued, Becky was in deep thought. She was glad at least her friends were happy. But, she wasn't even though Cody was nice to her, she still felt empty.

While she was in thought, she bumped into somebody. She acted like she was going to kill them, but when she saw who it was, she just gasped.

It was little Ted. He was here at the party. She began to speak to him saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Relax Becky; I am not going to yell at you. That is not me. I am glad you ran into me. This gives us a chance to get to know each other little more." He said in a nice tone of voice.

"I guess you are just the perfect match maker huh?" He asked picking with her a bit.

"I guess so. They look so happy with each other." She said as she looked at Flicka and John dancing together.

"To bad you are not out there and having some fun. I know for a fact you deserve it. You are a swell friend to have if you think of your friends." He said.

"Little Ted, I may, but right now, I don't feel like it. You have heard about the break-ups and what not. Right now is not the right time." Becky told him.

Little Ted then asked "Then when will be the right time?"

Becky said "Wait a couple weeks. Only time can tell if I can move on. Sure I have acted like nothing is wrong, but there is. I am still not over Cody. I don't know how to."

Little Ted hugged her tightly and said "Becky, life is going to hurt you, but it is up to you if you want it to hurt you or not. Becky, give me a chance to prove to you that I am not like those guys. I promise you that I won't treat you the way they did."

"Little Ted, I'm sorry, but right now is not the right time."

"OK Becky. I will wait for you. When you are over this whole mess, give me a call. I am not going to push you into this. Here take my number at least."

He handed her his number and gently kissed her head. He didn't want to make the same mistake Cody and Randy did. It was there loss when they hurt her.

Cody suddenly saw Little Ted kissing Becky on the head. A rage filled him. He didn't want him to make a move on Becky. It seemed that Cody was jealous of Little Ted. Little Ted had a father nicknamed "The Million Dollar Man" and all he had was a father nicknamed "The American Dream."

Cody went over there to Becky and pushed little Ted away. He hated him with passion.

"Hey, why are you kissing her on her head? Don't you know what she has been through? You better leave her the hell alone!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, I am not going to hurt her. It is her decision and not yours. Plus, didn't you hurt her by cheating on her? You have no right to suddenly attack me." Little Ted snapped back.

Right now, everyone was looking at Cody and little Ted. Becky was embarrassed. She didn't know what to do. Right when it started to feel like the intensity was over, Cody punched little Ted in the face throwing him to the floor.

Becky screamed "Stop it!"

But Cody ignored her. He wanted to stomp little Ted's head in so badly that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Flicka saw what was happening and told her new boyfriend, John to stop them from fighting. But at that time, little Ted punched Cody back. Cody went flying backwards.

John quickly got in between them and said "Why don't you two settle this in the ring?"

He stopped both of them and told them "You two should apologize to Becky for embarrassing her the way you did."

The only one to apologize was little Ted. Cody didn't feel like he should. He was protecting Becky in his mind.

Little Ted said, "I'm very sorry Becky. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I hope that you can forgive me."

Cody told him, "Why don't you just shut-up?! I am tired of hearing goody stuff coming from your mouth. I know that your are trying to steal Becky from me and that is not going to happen!"

"Oh really, when have I been your property that you can just own? I think you should leave me and little Ted alone!" She yelled while tear drops were dropping down her face.

"See what you have done Cody. I think you need to leave right now." John demanded.

Cody was about to, until he slapped Flicka and Angel on the butt. Then, Jeff and John ran after him.

"NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" yealled both Jeff and John as they were chasing after the man who hit their girlfriends on the butt.


	10. The Shooting

One week has passed since the Club incident. Becky has been thinking about some stuff. She was wondering why Cody did that. She wanted to know badly because it was eating her up.

He never did anything like that before. Maybe he still loves her, or maybe he still thinks she needs protection. Whatever the reason, she doesn't want to see him right now. She was pissed off enough.

As she was walking to her locker room, someone pops up behind her and scares her to death. It was only little Ted. She was glad to see him.

"Hi, how are you doing Ted?"

"I'm fine, but how are you?" He asked looking concerned.

"I'm OK, but I still haven't gotten over what happened last week at the club." She replied.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. I don't know what Cody's deal is? I think he drunk to much or something." He said hoping that she would agree.

"I guess so, but I think he could still have feelings for me. But I don't really know for sure."

"Oh, that would make sense. But Becky, you need someone better than him. I mean you need someone who would, you know, treat you better." He managed to say hoping that Becky wouldn't think him too forward.

"I know, but still, I can't help but wonder how he is doing." She said.

"He probably is dead by now since he hit Flicka's and Angel's butts last week. It was kind of funny watching him get chased by Jeff and John." He managed to grin.

"Yeah, Cody was running like a little scared girl." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I wonder where those two are anyway. They said that they would meet me here. I wonder what they thought about it." Becky said while still smiling.

"I hope Cody isn't around, or their boyfriends would try and kill him if he gets near them again." Little Ted said while chuckling at the thought.

When he finished chuckling, Flicka and Angel came up and joined in.

"Hi" both of them said.

"Hi" Becky and little Ted said.

"How are you Becky?" asked Flicka, sounding concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine I should ask you and Angel the same thing." Becky said trying to hold the laughter back.

"Hey, what happened to us is not funny!" Angel almost yelled.

"Is that so?" said little Ted.

"I thought it was" said Becky.

"When I look back on it now, I can see why it was so funny." Flicka said, understanding why they thought it was funny.

"Well, I don't" said Angel getting really mad now.

"Well, I guess Cody better watch out! Because our boyfriends are still mad at him and when they see him, he is dead meat!" said Flicka.

"Becky, are you over Cody now?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I though I wasn't going to get over him, but I am and it feels great!" she said smiling at little Ted.

"However, I still need time to decide what I really want. I need to get to know you Ted before anything can happen." She continued to smile at him.

"Ok, friends for now?" he asked.

"Friends for now" she replied.

Good the worst was over, for so they thought. From out of nowhere, Cody appeared. He looked like crap and smelled like it too.

"Dude, where have you been and what have you been in?" asked Ted, while he was holding his nose.

"Don't dude me! I am pissed off as it is. You are the thorn in my sight. I have with me my little friend." He said while pulling out his machine gun.

He then said "Say hello to my little friend" when he tried to shoot at Flicka, Angel, Becky, and little Ted.

He managed to hit little Ted while he ran in front of Becky to defend her. Flicka, Angel, Becky, and little Ted took cover in Becky's locker room.

They managed to lock the door and braced themselves. Becky noticed little Ted's wound. Flicka and Angel tried their best to make him comfortable and bandaged his wound, but still he looked like he was close to death.

Everyone was scared and didn't know what to do. No one knew where John and Jeff were. This scared Angel and Flicka the worst. Where were they? They should be here to help us soon.

Flicka quickly took out her cell-phone and called John.

"Hello." John's voice came up.

"John, we need you and Jeff to come to Becky's locker room pronto! Cody is shooting like a crazy person. He shot Ted we need help, so please get Jeff to come with you. We need to stop Cody before he kills anyone!"

Noticing the panic in her voice John said "Don't worry, we will be there. Just hold on and take good care of Ted. I won't let him lay a hand on you or the others do you hear me?"

"Yes." Flicka said before hanging up. It was a terrifying experience. No one knows what is going to happen next.


	11. The Shooting part 2

Shots were being fired as Becky sat holding on to Ted. No one ever believed Cody could do something this horrible.

Meanwhile, behind Cody, John and Jeff were planning how to get him away from Becky and the rest.

Jeff told John "I will lead him away while you get the rest out. Since I am smaller than you, I can quickly lead him away. You are strong, so you can carry anyone that is hurt out."

John agreed saying "OK. But you better still be alive when we see each other again OK?"

"OK. But in case I don't make it, tell Angel I love her and that I would want her to move on with her life."

"I promise Jeff. Just don't let me be in that position OK? Just survive and live and be with her."

"I'll try, right now, I can't guarantee that."

Knowing John, he would have been the hero, but he just was a little slow. They took there time because you don't know what to expect from a shooting.

Jeff had to have some guts to through a chair at Cody. Jeff immediately ran while Cody went after him. Now was John's chance to get the girls and Ted.

He went in and saw the large amount of blood that was shed. He hugged Flicka and Angel. But when he tried to hug Becky, she was cold.

Becky said "Why? Why did this have to happen? Ted, you are going to be OK. You hear me?" She was trying to hold the tears back, but they just came out.

At this point, Ted has lost a lot of blood and has to be taken quickly to the hospital. They all got out, John carried Ted of course. They quickly made it outside, but what they saw next, made them shed tears.

They saw Cody standing over Jeff's body, whether he was dead or not they did not know. Then, something happened that surprised everyone.

Cody said "I know that I did not deserve you Becky. I hope that you can live with knowing that all I did was for you. I only wanted to make you happy. I see now that I can't. So, what I am about to do will surely make you rejoice and be happy."

Those were his last words. He pointed the gun to his head and….BANG! There he was, on the ground dead.

As soon as that was over; Angel, Flicka, Becky and John ran over there to where Jeff was. John still had Ted at this time as well. They quickly called the ambulance and tried to check Jeff's pulse.

Flicka checked it and she said "He has a pulse, but it is very weak. We have to hurry up or it will be too late for him. It looks like he was shot from the back."

John said "He was causing a distraction so that I could get everyone out. Angel, he told me to tell you that he loves you and to move on if he dies."

Angel was crying as though she had been knocked for a loop. She did not expect Jeff to get shot. He now was closer to dying than Ted is.

Ted said "Becky, in case I don't make it, I want to tell you that I will always love you."

Becky tried to speak, but couldn't because tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. She loved little Ted, but she didn't know how to say it.

Flicka was crying for her friends because they might loose their love of their lives tonight. She tried to hold the tears, but couldn't. She ran into John's arms and hugged him so tightly the even he couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Flicka, I know that you are crying and are sad, but can you….let me breath for a minute?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know I was squeezing that hard." Flicka replied.

"Well, it's OK, but I hope that the ambulance comes soon! I mean we have two lives at stake here and we are close!" He started to cry while he was talking.

If you haven't ever seen a grown man cry, well here is a live version of it. He was crying more than Flicka and she was crying an awful lot.

Then the ambulence finally came and got little Ted and Jeff. Angel and Becky rode in it with them.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**I do not own the Big Show. The WWE owns him.**

* * *

Little did anyone suspect, as they were going to the hospital; someone came by and saw Cody lying motionless on the ground. He was still breathing! No one would have thought this possible!

The person was a big fellow and he was also a wrestler. He often fights on the good side, but he is also known as The Giant in the past. Now they call him the Big Show. He took the young boy to the hospital first thing.

The hospital that he was taken him to was the same one that the others went to as well. You can call it a miracle, but people would call it being just plain lucky.

**Meanwhile ………..**

At the hospital; John, Flicka, Angel, and Becky were sitting hoping and praying for a miracle on there own. Jeff and little Ted still were in the operation room. The doctor hasn't said anything yet.

They were trying to be calm, but Flicka took it so hard because Jeff was in there. She was the one to call him and John. She was the one that put Jeff in that position. She blamed herself for every little thing that happened to both little Ted and Jeff.

The first person to say anything was of course Flicka. She thought about what to say but she then spoke up.

"I hope that they will be fine. Angel, Becky, I am sorry for putting them in this terrible situation. I blame myself because I thought Cody was different than that."

"Flicka, you are not at fault. The person that should be at fault is Cody. Remember, all of us didn't know Cody was going to do what he did" said Becky.

Becky was trying to hold back the tears and so was Angel. Angel hoped Jeff would live so she can argue with him over skittles. But now, it seems like it won't ever happen.

The silence was broken again by John this time. He blames himself for Jeff, because he was too scared to do what Jeff did.

"Flicka, I am the one that should be blamed for Jeff. I should have been the one to end up hospitalized. I was too scared of dying, that I forgot the most important thing, friendships." He was on the verge of crying.

Flicka quickly held him, she then stated, "John, all of us are grieving right now. We need to take our minds off of this. Just think, after this is over all of us probably will be cutting up and causing a riot."

She managed to get Becky, Angel, and John to grin a little. Everyone still thinks Cody is dead at this point, but little did they know, they will have a little chat with the Big Show.

**Meanwhile ...**

As soon as everyone else was calm, the Big Show came by and began to talk. He was still confused about what happened and he told them about Cody being alive.

"So, what happened? I thought this was a fun-loving group. All of a sudden it became deadly. I don't get it. And by the way, I found Cody laying on the ground and he was barely breathing." He managed to say.

"Big Show, how can this be so?" asked a questionable Flicka.

"Yeah, we saw him shoot himself in the head" said Becky.

"I don't understand it either, but he is alive." said the big guy.

"Wow. I can't believe it." said Angel.

"Me neither" said John a little confused.

"So he caused Jeff and Ted to be seriously hurt?" asked the stunned Big Show.

"Yeah, he also shot himself. Thinking that, that would kill him. And apparently it didn't get the job done." said an emotional Becky.

"I may be mean saying this, but I don't care. I believe he should die because of what he did." said Flicka, in which it shocked everyone. She is usually sweet like Cherry, but today they saw her Flicka temper apparently.

"Flicka! How can you say that?!" asked an astonished John.

"I just can. I believe that Angel and Becky agree with me."

"We agree with her" said both Angel and Becky.

"So has the doctor came out yet?" asked the big guy, wanting to change the subject before someone gets arrested.

"No, we don't know how they are. It must be very serious. I just pray that they will live" an emotional Becky said.

"Jeff, I hope he makes it OK. I mean, he is my friend and so is Ted. I hope both come out on top." said John.

As they were talking they noticed the nurses and doctors running to the ER. That made them worry even more. Could that be for Jeff or little Ted? No one knows except the nurses and doctors.

Al of a sudden, out of nowhere, the doctor finally came out. He walked up to them casually, but looked like there was some bad news.

He said "Hi, my name is Dr. Smith. I guess that you are the friends or family of Jeff and Ted."

"Yes, but Jeff's brother is on his way now" said Angel.

"So, you called him then, good. Does he have parents?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, a father named Gilbert. His mom passed at an early age of 9." said Angel a little nervous.

"OK, then I will tell you about him first." said the doctor.


	13. together at last 2

"Well, Jeff is in a more serious state right now

"Well, Jeff is in a more serious state right now. But, it is nothing that we haven't treated before, so he will be alright. He needs rest and needs to keep off his feet for about 1 month." Dr. Smith told the group.

"So, he is going to live after all?" asked Angel.

"Yes, he will be good as new after a couple months. You can visit him now. I believe he is awake" said the doctor.

"What about Ted?" asked Becky, who was hoping for a miracle for him.

"Ted is going to be just fine. He is resting now. He is lucky that he got here as soon as he did. A little longer and he would have been a goner." Dr. Smith explained.

"Thank goodness both of them will be alright." Flicka told them.

"Yeah" said the Big Show.

"But what about Cody, is he going to make it?" asked the Big Show.

"Well, I believe if he does it will be a miracle. I don't see how he was still breathing. We are doing our best to revive him, but I believe he won't make it. However, there are times when the patient does and I am surprised myself" said the doctor.

"Oh okay. Thank you Dr. Smith" said Angel.

Dr. Smith then returned to his duty. But before he went they asked for the rooms where Jeff and Ted were at. Jeff is in room 100 and Ted was in room 104.

At least they weren't far apart. Angel quickly went into Jeff's room. When she saw him sitting up, she couldn't help but cry and quickly grabbed him. She squeezed him so hard that he almost turned purple.

She stopped and then asked, "Jeff, how are you feeling?"

"OK. It still hurts though. I heard that Cody is doing awful. Is he still alive?"

"Do not worry about that right now, just get better soon so that we can fight over Skittles" she said.

**Meanwhile………**

Becky ran quickly into little Ted's room. He was still out of it, but at least he was resting. He reminded her of a cute kid asleep.

Becky wondered why did this ever happen. If only she known about Cody, but hearing that Cody was alive worried her and she felt kind of happy.

She doesn't know how to feel right now. This insane situation occurred unexpectedly. If only it didn't happen. But however, she will grow strong. She finally gotten over Cody and her past love.

Now, she wants to be with him, Ted, the one that ever was so nice and kind to her and defended her against Cody. He even shielded her so that the bullet wouldn't harm her.

She don't know how Jeff was doing. Right now she is only concerned with little Ted. She hopes that everything will be back to normal soon, but she knows it will never be the same again.

While she was in deep thought, Flicka and John came in. They wanted to check on little Ted.

"How is he?" asked a curious Flicka.

"He's OK. He is just resting." Becky replied.

"Man, I wonder why did these events take place? I blame myself for hurting Cody and making him go crazy." John said.

"John, now is not a good time. Don't you see that Becky is emotional right now?" asked an even more emotional Flicka.

Later on into the night, Becky was still by Ted's side hoping and praying for him to wake up.

Little did they know, something else was going to happen. Something that can tear two of Becky's best friends apart forever. The night looked calm, you wouldn't even suspect that such a terrible thing would happen.


End file.
